Perverse
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: What goes on in Minami's head while she sits stoic? Certainty not anything dirty! Well... maybe. See what happens when her dreams come true :D


The blue eyed girl ran her fingers through her green locks in despair, feeling the silky strands run

smoothly through her fingers. "God Minami get a hold of yourself" she pleaded silently. Her mind

on overdrive as she stared helplessly at their teachers ass, unable to concentrate on the lesson.

Poor Minami had a secret she guarded dearly with her life, she was a complete pervert, it was

uncontrollable, almost instinctual. She had constantly found herself ogling women, god she was

out of control. She could never let her friends know, especially the cherry haired angel who

looked at her like a knight in shining armor. Her face twisted in agony as pictures of Yutaka

passed through her mind, her eyes changing from confused to disgusted in the blink of an eye.

Minami decided looking down at her paper and simply listening to the lesson would be a much

wiser move for her wandering eyes. The noise of pencils scratching paper seemed to grow, the

voice of the teacher ebbed its way to the background as the scratching began driving her mad.

Everything seemed to go slower, agony in her groin from over arousal, this was every day.

Though perverse, Minami was still a virgin, but she masterbated regularly, sometimes 5 or 6

times a day. She would eagerly have jumped at the chance to lay with a girl. Her mind dwelled on

it, picturing the seductively sweet bodies of possible lovers. But with an exaggerated sigh she

personally admitted that she had never been placed in a situation with a willing participant. And of

course she could never openly seek one out.

The bell rang, signifying the end of another school week. Minami stood, collecting her things. She

was going to Yutaka's house today, she really enjoyed spending time with the small frail girl. She

loved the way she looked at her, like some sort of hero from a fairytale. The thought reminded

her of their raven haired friends 'fairy tales'. A shiver crawled up Minami's spine, god what she

wouldn't do to get her hands on one of the more, intimate, fairy tales she knew the artist had.

Yutaka approached cheerily, her backpack fitted snugly on her back. The happy pair left the

school together on the train to Yutaka's home. The day was a beautiful one, with a clear blue sky

and white fluffy clouds. "God i'm horny" Minami admitted silently. Feeling her groin burn with hot

desire, it was then she looked at the young girl walking before her. Her skirt fluttered as they

walked her clothes hung loosely to her body. For a moment she allowed herself to indulge in

imagining how the small girl looked unclothed.

After what felt like an eternity they reached her house, Yutaka opened the door and they left their

shoes by the door. Minami needed no direction, she had been to Yutakas house many times. The

pair walked towards the kitchen, Yutaka stopped at the fridge, a note was taped to it. Taking the

small paper in her hands she read it gingerly before tossing it in the nearby bin. "Everyone else is

out for the day, don't worry, i'll make us dinner tonight." Yutaka peeped.

The thought brought a small smile to Minami's face, thinking of Yutaka taking care of her. She

was happy. Walking upstairs they started a small conversation about nothing in particular. Yutaka

giggled as they entered her room "oh i got something recently, Konata onee-chan let me borrow

it but i wanted to wait for you to read it." Minami stood back and waited, watching Yutaka slowly

get down on her hands and knees beside the bed. Immediately her face heated up, seeing her

friend in such a vulnerable position was having a great affect on her. Yutaka leaned forward,

reaching far under the bed. This didn't help in the slightest as Minami watched her skirt ride up

higher, she could see her smooth legs, her soft thighs, just a little more and she would be able to

see her sweet panties. Her hips gyrated subconsciously, eager to gain friction for her aching

loins.

Finally Yutaka had grabbed whatever it was she was looking for and straightened herself up.

Minami could see some of what the girl was holding, it seemed like a book. Yutaka pushed it in

Minami's hands, glancing at the cover Minami could easily see herself and Yutaka in a semi

romantic embrace. Her mind went blank, there was a lump in her throat, her eyes had widened

and her blush was full blown. "Hiyori made it and gave it to Konata onee-chan, and she let me

borrow it when I saw it in her room yesterday, i've been wanting to read one of Hiyori's stories for

so long." she finished with a smile.

Minami's jaw had dropped, but she complied. She knew what must be in there, and even if

Yutaka didn't recognize the characters as them, she wanted to see how Yutaka would react.

They sat down and slowly started reading through. It started out slow, Minami scooted close to

Yutaka, their thighs touched. She wanted Yutaka to feel she was there, she was aroused to the

point she was getting daring. Her eyes were heavy as she watched the pages. Yutaka flipped

through, reading each page carefully, Minami just focused on the pictures, slowly they were

getting more intimate.

She watched Yutaka's face, observed her expressions. Hoping for something positive. Yutaka

had flipped to a page much more intimate than the others. It showed Yutaka laying on her back,

her shirt being pulled up by a very aroused Minami, who was in turn suckling gently on her

breast.

Minami's heart stopped as she looked at the words, the smaller girl being toyed with was calling

her lovers name, their in bold printed letters was the word Minami. She looked at Yutakas red

face, recognizing realization in her eyes. She could see that now Yutaka knew who it was on the

page, what they were doing. But then she saw something that surprised and excited her, Yutaka

bit her bottom lip, her face twisted a little, and she rubbed her thighs together. Minami knew what

was happening, Yutaka, was horny too.

It was then that Minami, putting on her most stoic face, turned the page for the slightly frozen girl

near her. The young girl jumped a little, looking up at her timidly her heart hammering in her

chest. Minami didn't look back, she just kept staring at the page, Yutaka looked back down at the

page and they continued reading the sexual acts together, watching as the two girls fucked

eachother, Minami was getting so aroused she could hardly contain it, she wanted to push

Yutaka down and ravage her. And with how Yutaka was acting she figured maybe she would let

her. But she bided her time, letting Yutaka become more and more aroused as she read on.

Minami slowly got closer to the little angel, she leaned in, pretending to look at the pictures when

her real goal was getting as close to little Yutaka as possible. She heard Yutaka's breath hitch in

her throat. She had stopped reading. Minami lifted the book from her hands and placed it gingerly

on the bed. Looking up at Yutaka she could feel electricity pulsing through her, god she was so

ready for this. Their lips were inches apart, their hot breaths were pooling out on each other.

Heavy half lidded blue eyes met heavy half lidded green and for a moment everything was right.

She kissed her, their lips pushed aggressively against each other. Minami's body had heated up

beyond control, she couldn't hold back anymore, she hadn't had any release for so long.

Pushing the frail girl down she topped her, pressed their bodies together, she refused to wait any

longer. Her hand reached down to little Yutaka's breast and she squeezed, earning a sharp gasp

from the aroused loli. Yutaka retaliated, wrapping her thin legs around Minami's waist and pulling

her closer, grinding upwards into the tall girl. This was driving Minami insane, she turned her

head and suckled at Yutaka's pale neck, biting it ever so lightly. The young girl moaned loudly, not

used to such stimulation her hips jerked excitedly.

Minami felt so good, she loved toying with the sweet girl. Making her inexperienced new lover

squirm with desire. She figured it was about time to give her what she wanted, slowly she kissed

down her neck, past her collarbone, lightly licking and nibbling wherever she saw fit. Hooking her

fingers in Yutaka's panties Minami pulled them slowly down, along with a small trail of Yutaka's

'desire'. It made Minami's head spin, god, she loved this. Yutaka felt the cold air hit her

womanhood, making her shiver, she glanced down towards Minami, looking at her face. Minami

looked so hungry, need clouded her half lidded eyes, her breath was heavy, labored, it made

Yutaka feel so... wanted.

It was then Minami dove in, sliding her tongue over little Yutaka's entrance, slowly circling it.

Yutaka bit her knuckle and moaned. It felt so good, she laid her free hand on Minami's head,

curling her fingers in her hair. "God Minami" she shuddered out. Minami pushed her tongue deep

inside, moving it around Yutaka's sweet insides, tasting her sweet juices. "Ugh F-mmmm

M-Minamiiii~" Yutaka cried out. She had given up biting her knuckle and chose instead to force

both hands in Minami's hair, tugging at it while pushing her as deep as she possibly could. Her

hips were bucking out of her control.

Ever so slowly Minami pulled out her tongue, much to the discontentment of the laying angel

beneath her. But it was okay, Minami told herself, she wouldn't let the poor girl go without all the

pleasure she could handle. Minami lowered her hand down and slowly inserted her fingers,

earning a pleasing moan from her lover. Yutaka was nearly screaming as Minami curled her

experienced fingers inside her, pushing upward against the walls of her flower in a rapid stroking

motion. Minami leaned down, feeling there was more she could do to make the girl squirm with

hot boiling pleasure. She took the now quivering girls pink clit between her lips. Knowing how

sensitive it was she began slowly sucking on it, she didn't know it was possible, but her victims

moans and pants became louder, more frequent. Minami took this as a sign to go faster, lightly

she began suckling the girls nub through her teeth. Yutaka was writhing in pleasure, she was

covered in sweat, it felt so good it was making her eyes water. She felt something building, it felt

sooooo good. In one quick jerk everything stopped, Yutakas back had arched, her head thrown

back and her lips forming a silent cry.

Minami knew to stop now, she knew that look, this was Yutaka's first orgasm. And she knew

what to expect, giving up any thought of the angel returning the favor, the girl was weak and

fragile, after something that intense she shouldn't be doing anything strenuous for a long while.

Minami pulled the girl up in her arms and wrapped the blankets around them. "B-but Minami"

stuttered the exhausted loli just coming down from her high "I wanna do you now" Minami

smirked, watching the cherry haired girls eyes close even as she said those words. Minami

leaned down and kissed her new mates forehead, knowing there would be plenty of time for that.


End file.
